


Worthy

by steelcrash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6 Lives (Destiny), Darkness, Descent into Madness, Executor Hideo gets the king he wanted, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyramid Nightmares (Destiny), Pyramid Vessels (Destiny), Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: Titans are the wall on which the Darkness breaks. Commander Zavala survived the Red War and the loss of his light. But the death of the Hunter Vanguard makes him start to question the place of the Vanguard and contemplate the possibility Guardians just might need to become an army to save what's left of humanity.
Relationships: Andal Brask/The Drifter, Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian & Uldren Sov friendship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Suraya Hawthorne/Zavala, The Drifter & Shin Malphur, Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Worthy

Worthy  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don’t own “Destiny.” It belongs to Bungie and I’m just taking it for a short spin. 

The Consensus was meeting to decide his fate. Zavala figured they would’t debate long, nor did he think the verdict would be death. The Vanguard and the City factions dealt with absolutes each and every day, but death was an absolute the Consensus never gave as a fate. Exile, yes. Death? No.  
Perhaps he would be the lone exception, although death was almost a guarantee if he was exiled. His Ghost, Ajax, left him months before, after his decision about the Hunters, and Aunor Mahal.  
He also knew no one was coming to save him. Almost everyone had abandoned him before Ajax, but Hawthorne and Amanda had held on longer than most. The Ghost stayed out of love and devotion, but could no longer stand the sight of him.  
Nor could his former friends and allies. No. None of them could see he hadd done what he must. And damn them all.  
88888  
One year ago  
Cayde-6 was dead. The Guardian left the City to avenge him without Zavala’s blessing.  
The Titan hadn’t slept in two days, and he felt. . .numb. As if he was going through the motions of living, and he figured he was. But was he really living at all? No. Not if he was honest with himself.  
He’d had such hopes after the Red War, and the awakening of the Traveler. Except they weren’t in a new Golden Age, and were losing by inches.  
And perhaps Ikora was right in calling him a coward. What did the Reef matter anyway, when the Queen had abandoned her people, leaving them to their fate. He had the fate of the last safe City on Earth riding on his shoulders.  
The Light was always Zavala’s guide. Even though the Traveler was alive, it never spoke to him. And now, he wished it would.  
Ikora mentioned visions and dreams once in passing during one of their conversations. But he didn’t experience the same. Perhaps he wasn’t worthy, or too practical for something like a vision. Nor had he been one of the Guardians who experienced the Traveler’s vision during the Red War. (Cayde had, but he was to stubborn to go.)  
Soemone had to lead, the the task fell to him, the Vanguard Commander. Of late, no one agreed with him but Executor Hideo. He and Ikora could barely stand to be in the same room, let alone talk. Arach Jalal viwed him with contempt and Lakshmi was impossible to read, possibly because she hadn’t yet reached a conclusion about the situation.  
Nor did he even consider Ikora’s opinion if she bothered giving one.  
He knew what she thought of him. Considered him a coward. Impotent in the face of real danger.  
The city and its people were his only concern. And he’d said in the past Guardians weren’t an army, but perhaps the could become one.


End file.
